1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board having a through-hole conductor shaped like an hourglass, and to a method for manufacturing such a printed wiring board.
2. Description of Background Art
JP 2006-41463A describes forming in an insulative substrate an hourglass-shaped penetrating hole made up of a first blind hole and a second blind hole, and filling the penetrating hole with plating. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.